


The Future Begins Here

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is back in Beacon Hills after ten years. </p><p>Part Two of the In The End Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Begins Here

Ethan pulls to a stop in front of the high school and lets out a heavy breath.  Ten years had passed since he’s been back to Beacon Hills.  He hadn’t even planned on coming now, but here he is.  Why?  Because he needed to just see everyone again.  Not that anyone would want to see him.  He doesn’t blame them either.  He wouldn’t want to see him after everything that happened.  He’s not even sure if he’ll actually approach anyone.

 

After staring at the school for a few more minutes, Ethan finally pulls away.  He doesn’t know where he should go from here.  What if no one is here?  What if they all left Beacon Hills?  Okay, that’s just ridiculous.  Scott would never leave this town.  This is his territory.  The only one who would likely be gone would be Derek.  However, Ethan is pretty sure the man had stayed for Stiles.

 

Ethan climbs out of his car when he parks at the diner.  He lets out a soft breath as he heads toward the door.  He’s just about to enter when he sees a familiar face sitting at one of the tables by the window.  The man isn’t alone though.  He has a young girl with him.  Ethan lets out a soft breath as he enters the diner.  Of course Danny’s moved on, he should have moved on.  Ethan just never thought he’d actually see it.  He snaps his head toward the counter when he hears a gasp.  To his surprise, Isaac is standing behind the counter.  Ethan walks over and sits at the counter.

 

“You’re back,” Isaac says.

 

“So are you,” Ethan responds.  “How long have you been back?”

 

“Five years.”  Isaac shrugs.  “Couldn’t stay away apparently.  You back for good?”

 

Ethan sighs.  “Don’t think so.”  He glances over to where Danny is sitting.

 

“You should go talk to him.”

 

“What’s the point?”  Ethan looks at Isaac.  “I don’t want to cause any problems.”

 

“You won’t.  Go talk to him.”  Isaac points over at Danny.  “Go.”

 

Ethan sighs again.  “Fine.”  He stands up and walks over to the table.  He smiles a little when Danny looks up.  “Hi, Danny.”

 

Danny’s eyes widen.  “Ethan,” he says.  “Wow, I um… hi.”  He licks his lips nervously.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just thought I’d stop in and see everyone.”  Ethan shrugs.  “Not that anyone would want to see me.”

 

“That’s not true.  Want to sit?”

 

“You sure?”

 

Danny nods.  “Yeah.  Eden, come over here and sit.”

 

Ethan watches as the young girl moves to sit beside Danny before he sits down where she had been.  It doesn’t take much to know that Eden is Danny’s daughter.  “How old is she?”

 

Danny smiles.  “Four.  Just turned four last week actually.”

 

Ethan nods.  “She looks like you.”

 

“You aren’t the first to tell me that.”

 

Ethan glances at Danny’s left hand, but he finds no appearance of a ring.  There’s not even any sign that there’s been one there, at least for a long time.  But maybe he just doesn’t wear a ring.  “Where’s your husband?”

 

Danny smirks.  “Divorced.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”  Danny shrugs.  “I think I compared him too much to you and I was never completely happy.”

 

“Danny…”

 

“No, don’t say what I know you want to.  Truth of the matter is that when he and I got together I was merely trying to forget you.”  Danny laughs a little.  “Failed at that miserably.  Don’t get me wrong, I did love him.  Just not the way he deserved to be loved.  We got married, had Eden, and tried to make it work.  But in the end he and I both knew that I wasn’t over you.”

 

Ethan frowns at that.  “Danny, I’m sorry.  I wish things could have been different.  And I thought by leaving you would have the life you deserved.  I’m sorry I caused you pain.”

 

“I’m not.  Yeah, I was mad when you left.  But I knew why you did.  And I was the one who clung on to the hope that you would return.”  He leans back when Eden climbs onto his lap.  “What about you, Ethan?  Married?”

 

“No.  Never married, no kids, nothing.  I’ve kept to myself for the most part.”

 

“That’s not healthy.”

 

“Danny, have I ever done anything that can be construed as healthy?  Even the way you and I started wasn’t healthy.”

 

Danny laughs softly.  “True.” 

 

Ethan looks up when someone stops by the table, frowning when he doesn’t recognize the man.  He doesn’t get any kind of negative feeling about him, however.

 

“Hey, Chad,” Danny says.

 

“Hey,” Chad says.  He smiles at Eden as he picks her up.  “Well hi there, baby girl.”

 

Eden giggles.  “Dad.”  She hugs him.

 

Danny smiles at them.  “Her bag is in my car still.  I left it open though.”

 

Chad nods.  “Okay.  And I’ll try not to forget to bring her bear back.”

 

Danny chuckles.  “That would be wise.  When will you be back?”

 

“We’ll get back on Saturday.  I’ll bring her back to you on Sunday if that’s cool?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  Danny smiles when Eden reaches for him once again.  “You be good for Dad.”

 

“I will,” Eden says hugging Danny.

 

“And have fun.  I can’t wait to hear all about your trip.”

 

Ethan looks at Danny after Chad and Eden leave.  “You two seem to still have a good relationship.”

 

Danny nods.  “We do.  I think we ended before we could go south with everything.  Besides that, it’s been three years since the divorce.”

 

Ethan nods.  “Guess that helps too, huh?”

 

“For the most part.  So where are you staying?”

 

“My car.”

 

Danny snorts.  “Ethan, that’s not really a good place to sleep.”

 

Ethan grins.  “Where else am I supposed to stay?”

 

“I’m sure you can find somewhere.  How long are you staying?”

 

Ethan shrugs and lets out a soft breath.  “I don’t know.  To be honest, it wasn’t until I was driving into Beacon Hills that I planned on coming here.”

 

“Well, stay with me.  I have plenty of room.”

 

“Is that a good idea?”

 

“Is anything we’ve ever done a good idea?”

 

Ethan smirks at that.  “Right.  You’re sure?”

 

Danny nods.  “Yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Besides, it’ll give us a chance to catch up.  Been ten years.”

 

“God, I can’t believe it’s been that long.  How’s Lydia doing?”

 

“She’s good.  She got married two years ago.  They have a little boy, Aiden.”

 

Ethan grins.  “Aiden, huh?”

 

“Yep.  Her husband was fine with it.  He understood.”

 

“That’s good.  I’m glad she’s doing good.”

 

“She had a rough stretch, but got through it.”  Danny grins.  “After what happened, we all had things to get through.”

 

Ethan nods.  “Yeah, that was a crazy time.  I sure as hell hope things haven’t been like that again.”

 

“Nothing that crazy.  We did have a major melt down a few years ago.  Derek and Stiles, do I need to say more?”

 

Ethan chuckles.  “Are they actually together?”

 

Danny nods.  “When Stiles got back from college they finally got together.  But they’re both nuts.”

 

“Always were.”  Ethan watches Danny closely.  “I never meant to hurt you, Danny.”

 

“I know that.”  Danny grins.  “I always knew that.  Didn’t always make it easier, but I did know.  I think you should stay here permanently.  Scott could always use another beta.”

 

Ethan grins.  “Well, I make no promises.  But I’ll think about it.”

 

“Good.”  Danny smiles.  “I’m glad you’re here, Ethan.  Even if you don’t stay.”

 

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

 

Over the next several days, Danny and Ethan simply hang out and talk, getting to know each other all over again.  Ethan hasn’t laughed like this since he’d left Beacon Hills ten years ago.  Even then, he doesn’t remember laughing like this.  It’s on Friday evening as they’re watching a movie while eating dinner when Ethan feels like this is it.  Even if they will never be more than friends, or whatever this thing is considered, he knows he has to stay here.

 

Ethan looks over at Danny.  “I’m staying.”

 

**The End**


End file.
